The Story Of My Life
by You.Can't.Hide.From.Me
Summary: Do you believe at love at first sight? ... this is a love story about a couple fell in love with each other the first time they saw each other...
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of my Life**

* * *

><p>Do you believe in love at first sight?<p>

I happen to be a believer of this so called love at first sight since it really did happen to me. Anyway I just remembered I haven't introduced myself, well I'm Mikan Sakura, currently a student in fine arts and am dreaming to be a painter. I'm currently dating THE Natsume Hyuuga, the hot painter. Sadly, he's in Paris because of his dream to be a professional painter. I'm not that lonely since we always chat and calling each other. Anyway, since I already started to babble out my boyfriend I feel like telling all of you about our love story.

Here it is…

It all started back in high school. I was a first year student in Gakuen Alice. I love painting and I always wear plain clothes since the paint might stain my designer clothes. I never had interest in boys and I always carry my big sketch book.

It was the first day of school and there will be a welcoming ceremony for new comers so now we're making our way to the gymnasium. Did I mention that I was with my best friend? Well, I guess not. Anyway I' going to introduce her my best friend is Hotaru Imai she loves to black mail people, loves inventing things and really loves money. She always teases me because I always carry my big sketch book and not to mention always hits me with her baka gun.

While going to the gym, me and Hotaru are chit-chatting…

"What club are you gonna join, baka?" Hotaru said.

I stopped and looked at the beautiful sakura tree standing at the front of the forest. Our school has a forest and in between that is the way going to the main campus.

"The Arts Club maybe?" I answered.

I stretched out my hands and made a box since I'm looking for a perfect angle to sketch.

"How about you Hota-chan?" I said while smiling since I already found the angle that I want to draw.

"T the club where I can gain money of course." She said with a money sign in her eyes.

I sighed and thought '_You never change Hotaru._'

"_Don't come near me!_" someone from behind our back shouted.

"_Sorry._" Someone again said.

"What's happening there?" I said while looking at the crowd of students.

Then I saw a guy with paint all over his body. Then I thought '_So that's why they don't want him near them, they don't want to have a paint too._' Suddenly the boy looked in our direction and our eyes met. I then felt an electric shock in my entire body and felt awkward so I quickly broke the eye contact.

Then I heard Hotaru said.

"It's good to see that you're not the only one carrying a big sketch book."

Then I sighed.

"There you go again teasing me." I said.

"Well actually that's true, baka." She said with that ever stoic face of hers.

Then we already started going to the gym.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>So what do you say? Anyway, I'm new here so... please treat me kindly. Please kindly review. I don't care if you criticize my work since i'm new here and if you criticize it i will know my mistakes. :) so i'd really appreciate your reviews. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>In the gymnasium …<p>

We sat in one of the chairs then listened carefully to the principal welcoming all of us and also explaining the school rules, and then he called the students who got first in the exam.

That student came up then made his speech as well.

Then, after a few minutes of talking, it is time for the club activities.

All club representatives must come to the stage and tell something about their club.

It continues like that but the last one caught my attention.

A guy walked in that stage. The guy has a raven hair and crimson eyes.

_'Isn't that the guy before?'_ I thought.

"Everyone who would like to join in the arts club, join but I advice you if you don't like art then don't join," he said and preparing to leave. Suddenly, another guy appeared beside him. The other guy has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry minna… but don't mind what he said. Everyone is welcome in the arts club. Currently we have 6 members so we will be really glad if many of you would join us," he said with a charming smile.

_'What a cute boy.'_

_'The other one's hot.'_

_'No, they're mine.'_

Then after that, the welcoming ceremony's already done and it's time for joining to club activities.

Hotaru and I decided to join the art's club.

Well, if you're wondering why Hotaru agree to join, well because a while ago..

She said, "That boy, if I join there, I can take pictures of him and sell them."

Then, laughed * note that that laugh is a devil's laugh*.

So here we are now, lining in the art's club that have a very long line.

Suddenly, someone shouted.

"Everyone! I'm sorry of this sudden but we's like to have you draw first before you can join!" the blonde boy shouted.

_'I can't draw so I might just leave,_' one girl said.

_'Yeah, me too. I just wanted to join because at those boys,'_ someone again said..

Then after a minute, the line just disappeared and the only one left is me and Hotaru.

Then, the raven haired boy came near me.

"Oi, give me that sketch book?" he said.

"Yeah sure, why though?" I answered.

"Good, this will do." he said while smirking.

"And you? oi, can you draw?" he said again.

"Sadly no since I excel in Photography and I decided to join here since this baka school doesn't have any photography club. It sucks," Hotaru said with those cold eyes of hers.

"Don't worry Photography's included in Art Club too!" the blonde haired boy said.

"Then, welcome to the club you two!" the blonde haired guy said again.

"Oi, stop that chit-chat. Let's already go to the club room," the raven haired guy said.

Then, we followed them to the club room…

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Hey minna... it's been a while since i updated... *phew* anyways i'm really busy at school since it's already our 4th quarter so i think i'll be updating really slow... gomene *bows down* but please read and review in my story! :)<p>

_Special thanks to:_

_Miki Panda-chii _

_rubyxsapphire25 _


End file.
